


Don't cross that Line

by spiderlillium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Genderbending, I don't know what I'm doing tbh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casual fascinations are only meant to be fleeting, because you never know when they start morphing into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't cross that Line

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this piece of trash a long time ago. Reading through it, I still think its a piece of trash, but whatever. Male!Hanji is as hot as female!Hanji. Can't deny that.

It all began with tales told deep in the night, when soldiers chose conversations over rest. Levi was not one to gossip, but he wasn't one to fall asleep so easily, either. Unduly forced to listen to his new comrades' hushed words was how he knew of Zoe Hange – the female-named young recruit of Squad Thirteen.

Their stories would have fallen on deaf ears, forgotten once morning came, but the word bloodthirsty happened to be dropped when midnight stroke. That wasn't the end of it, too – he apparently also was so eager to kill titans that he was given a three-day suspension for insubordination, and would soon be transferred to another team because his Squad Leader couldn't withstand his 'behavior' any longer. Levi knew of the lies born through the tongue, and he knew well not to believe something as preposterous as this, but curiosity is a beast too powerful to hold back at times.

So he observed him. He had not known him personally or casually – they were not even acquaintances in the beginning. Zoe Hange appeared to be in his late teens, possibly eighteen or nineteen. Tall, medium built, tanned, brown haired and bright eyed, but he wore glasses, sometimes. He's loud and boisterous – completely the opposite of what Levi was thinking of. Perhaps the tales of his rampages were all lies, after all.

Yet he was proven wrong, when he was transferred to his team. Zoe is as terrible as the gossip about him – rampage, he did, and when he killed, he was merciless and effective. His moves were fast, reckless, uncoordinated. It set Levi on edge, wrecked his nerves whenever the boy swooped down for the kill. Zoe is too impatient to wait and move at the right time, but his skills with the 3D maneuver gear is superb that he always manages to avoid the titan's grasp.

Unreal. Levi would always think Hange would die whenever they went on expeditions, but he never did. He would stand there amongst his prey, laughing in triumph like a madman. Maybe he _is_ a madman. At times he wondered how the hell Erwin managed to control him, to make him fall back whenever it was needed. He is like a bloodhound in his eagerness, like a beast in his ferocity. You don't just order around a person as crazy as this.

“Are you fucking _insane?_ Your dominant arm is wounded. You can't even hold your blades for more than a minute. You have to go back,” It was the first time he talked to him; a proper, direct conversation. The flowing blood beneath Zoe's sleeve is setting alarms off in Levi's brain.

“If Erwin doesn't send the retreat signal, I won't.” Obstinate. Levi feels like punching him, more than anything.

Five seconds later, he actually _did_ send his fist flying – Hange with it. The brunet is shocked at first, eyes wide, like he was offended.

“Listen, brat.” Levi spits out in pure frustration, “You know what happens to soldiers who get injured? They get a leave. And in case you didn't know, that means you don't get to participate in titan-killing for a month or two – something that you appear to like so much. Or do you want to lose your arm instead? Because I'd be happy to cut if right off, right now, for you.”

Hange looks more shocked, now that he was done speaking. But it looks like he understood, because without a word, he made his way back to the medics, not even looking back at Levi.

The next time they talk is back home, safe behind the walls. Hange had been patched up, and it appeared that he had broken a bone. Levi had not expected him to approach first, since he had punched the guy without any reserve, after all.

“Hey,” Zoe began, wiggling his broken arm in attempt to wave. “You doin' good?”

“Yeah,” He responds casually, curiously. “Got your arm broken, huh?”

“Hmm,” The brunet nodded, his glasses sliding down his nose a bit. “Uh, sorry for earlier, by the way.”

Levi raises an eyebrow at him, surprised. “Technically, you deserved to be hit, so no need for apologies.”

Hange laughs. Its not the forced, or irritated kind. “Yeah. I did kinda deserve it.”

They talk, casually, like they have known each other for a long time. Zoe is good with words, because they never seemed to run out of topics to discuss about.

And that is the beginning of his ten-year friendship with Zoe Hange. In that span of time, his casual fascination turned into a full-fledged partnership with benefits like poop-joke trading and useless idiotic contests. The more Levi knew of Zoe, the more he got involved in his life – it was hard not to, because when you're in the Scouting Legion you start to want to hold on to someone that's dependable; someone who won't likely die the next time you set foot out of the walls.

That would have been the end of the story. Levi would have happily ended it at that, because complications are too troublesome to deal with.

The complication started when Petra Ral entered the picture. Blonde and beautiful, this flower graduated in the top ten and waltzed her way into the Legion and made herself known by providing an impressive record in her following years of service. She's kind to boot, and she makes the most potent coffee Levi had ever set his taste buds on.

“You fancy her,” He indirectly asks him one summer evening. They usually have conversations deep in the night, whether it be in Levi's room or in Zoe's.

“Fancy is a _fancy_ word to put it,” Hange answers him, grinning as he jotted down some notes on his book. “Petra's a nice woman. I think most people would like her, regardless of gender.”

“So you really _do_ fancy her.”

He raises his eyebrows and tears his attention away from his book. “Why are you so interested?”

“Is it wrong to ask?”

“No, but its suspicious,” Hange laughs. “Look, man, if you want the girl, I'll stop flirting with her.”

“I don't like her,” Levi replied too quickly for his liking.

He just kept grinning, well after Levi threw a curse or two at him. “Of course you don't.”

True to his word, Hange did stop flirting with Petra. But that didn't mean he stopped talking to her, or stopped joking around with her. Zoe's friendly, approachable, and he's well-liked by most even with his overly passionate research on titans. Levi should have known that. In fact, he does know, but somehow the thought of him and cute blonde Ral talking over lunch soured his mood for the rest of the day.

It wasn't irritating, at first. Levi thought, as childish as it sounded, that he might just be jealous about Zoe getting more game than him. Petra's got the right curves on all the right places, and she's pretty; too pretty to be a soldier – and that's rare to find in the Scouting Legion. Yeah. That must be it.

But when he caught a glimpse of Hange fucking someone from the Garrison in their library one month later, he concluded that Petra wasn't the problem.

He was the fucking problem.

Levi didn't swing that way. Or at least, he believed he didn't, but now he's just downright confused and angry for discovering this little bit of truth. Perhaps he's just jumping onto conclusions? For thirty-two years he had been with girls of all colors and shapes and not once did he doubt anything. He even had that stupid contest with Hange once on who could woo more girls when they went to Sina one time. This is completely absurd.

So he shakes it off like its nothing, and goes back treating Hange like he had never seen him screw that red-head against the wall a few hours ago. 

Except that he couldn't let go of the idea – the picture of his friend and that lady in the library. Many times he bargained with himself, reasoned with himself; but no matter how many months and how many times he convinced himself otherwise, he still went back to the same, ugly conclusion.

It had to stop. And it had to stop right now.

Wintertime brought liquor into the Legion. Most were gifts from the few benefactors of the Commander, but most were bought by the soldiers themselves. A week's leave has been granted for all because of the heavy snowfall – after all, the fuel for the 3D maneuver gear freezes so expeditions were not possible at this time.

It might have been the alcohol; Levi wasn't sure. What he was sure about, however, is that Hange's mouth tasted of wine, and that he was laughing, gleefully. He was reminded of the time when Zoe was young and had been so careless about his own life, that for a moment, fear gets a hold of his heart.

“What the hell are you laughing for?” He spat out rather angrily. If he was to be rejected, he'd at least be rejected nicely. Or at least, as nice as a drunk could manage.

“You just put your _tongue_ in my mouth,” Hange chuckled like he had said something so amusing before grinning widely, his glasses askew.

“I fucking did, so what?” Levi had no time for his drunken-bullshit. Impatiently, he shoves the brunet backwards, irritated at the vagueness of his response.

Zoe stops laughing as soon as he hits the wall, pausing for a moment, as if dazed. “Levi,” He calls out, blinking. His grin returns. “Do it again.”

They're both breathless and eager, arms around each other's bodies, hands pulling, whether be it hair or clothes. Levi doesn't even care anymore that Hange is openly groping him in the hallways, or that he's calling his name and whispering how he'd be fucking him tonight in his ear, because its _wonderful_ – all of this is wonderful. The taste of him and the smell of him and his touch – hot and swift and strong and **_ahhh_** – it sets his skin on fire and makes his blood sing underneath it. Everyone could stop and watch them and he could care less of what they thought.

When they got safely behind private walls, its even more exhilarating. Levi shivered against the cold when he's stripped of all clothing but the moment Hange pushes his legs up in the air and trails his tongue up his cock he feels like he's burning, like he's covered in titan blood after a long day of hunting. And when he fucks him he lets himself lose it, lets himself forget all of his worries and doubts and fears because tomorrow all of this could change and he could lose _everything_ he had built with this man for years in an instant.

And eventually, morning came. Levi wakes up with a jolt, remembering that he was not in his own room, and he needed to get away, to avoid any conversation with Hange as soon as possible, but its too late – he's already unusually awake, with a cup of coffee in his hand, eyes staring at the snow-covered window. He notices Levi right away of course, and he greets him with a smile.

“Mornin',” The brunet took a sip right after, before settling the cup on his study table.

His head is already pounding when Hange finished. With no intention of staying, Levi hastily replied. “G'morning.”

Levi sees him grin, like he knows something he didn't, and he settles right beside him, close to him. It puzzles him for a second, but when Hange dips down his head to catch his lips in a brief kiss, he suddenly loses all will to escape.


End file.
